Je t'aime à en mourir
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Voici les dernières pensées de Seishiro avant de mourir... mais à qui s'adressentelles ?


Auteur : Sephy

Base : X-1999

Genre : POV / Deathfic

Couple(s) : Seishiro / Subaru

Disclaimer : ces jolis bishônen ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Clamp (snif)

Notes de l'auteur :

L'idée de ce One shot m'a traversé l'esprit pendant que j'étais en train de m'énerver sur mon site. Ne chercher pas le rapport, y en a aucun.

Je t'aime à en mourir 

Dis-moi, crois-tu en la prédestinée ?

Crois-tu que l'on peut aimer quelqu'un avant même de l'avoir rencontrer ?

Ce sentiment de chaleur qui nous envahi quand l'être tant désiré nous approche, nous parle, nous touche…

Combien de fois n'aies-je pas essayé de le masquer, de le renier ?

Je ne saurais le dire, il y a bien longtemps que j'y ai renonc

Pour nous, tout a commencé sous un cerisier, je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

A l'époque, tu n'étais encore qu'un enfant, un enfant qui portait déjà sur ses frêles épaules, le poids d'une tragique destinée.

Une destinée qui, bien des années plus tard, allait nous amener à nous affronter, faire de nous des ennemis.

Des ennemis…

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à ce mot tant qu'il sonne faux.

Oh, bien sûr, je ne nie pas avoir essayer de te tuer plusieurs fois. Après tout c'est ce que voulait ma destinée, ma malédiction.

Je suis né Sakurazukamori et j'ai fait de toi ma proie.

La seule et unique proie que je n'ai cesser de laisser filer, de suivre, d'épier…

Pourquoi ?

Tu rigolerais bien si je te le disais !!!

Quoique te connaissant, cela risquerait plutôt de te faire pleurer…

Je t'avais demandé si tu croyais en la prédestinée…

Pour moi, c'est le cas.

Je suis persuadé que, quelque part, quelqu'un régit nos vies un peu comme on pourrait jouer à un jeu d'échec.

Seulement, les conséquences ne sont pas les mêmes…

De douleur en joie,

De réconfort en souffrance,

Cette personne nous fait évoluer vers le destin qu'elle a choisi pour nous…

Elle m'a fait t'admirer, te désirer, t'aimer mais aussi te faire souffrir, te haïr, te maudire…

Quelle ironie, n'est-ce pas ?

Etre obliger d'aimer et de détester la même personne…

Ce dilemme me ronge depuis notre première rencontre, notre premier regard…

J'ai eu beau essayer d'y remédier, rien ni faisait.

Alors je l'ai simplement accepter…

Je ne doute pas que ce comportement égoïste de ma part t'ai fait beaucoup souffrir.

D'ailleurs je peux lire dans ton regard combien tu m'en veux pour avoir tuer ta sœur ce soir-l

Savais-tu qu'elle était au courant pour ma malédiction ?

J'ai été très surpris lorsqu'elle s'est présenté devant moi, à l'endroit même où l'on s'était rencontré.

Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé une solution à notre problème, qu'elle seule pouvait nous aider.

Et le prix a payé était…

Je n'ai aucun regret pour ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé. Je n'en demande ni ta compassion, ni ta compréhension.

Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait de mon plein gré et en pleine connaissance de cause. Après tout je suis et reste un assassin.

Un assassin…

Un sakurazukamori…

Un être ignoble tuant les personnes qui croisent son chemin sans aucune pitié dans le regard…

C'est ainsi que tu me vois, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne me dis pas le contraire, je le sais, je le sens…

Et pourtant, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça…

J'aurais tellement voulu que Hokuto ait raison, que les choses évoluent autrement entre nous…

Seulement…

Seulement…

Regardes, il pleut !!!

A moins que se soit tes larmes qui me donne cette impression…

Je ne sais pas…

Je ne sais plus…

Je ne vois plus…

Je ne peux juste que ressentir à présent…

Sentir tes bras autour de moi, tes sanglots à demi-étouffer, les battements irréguliers de ton cœur dans ta poitrine.

Il fallait que cela se termine comme ça, Subaru.

Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix, pas d'autre destinée que celle-l

Tu le sais très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi, sakurazukamori…

Toi, ma proie…

Moi, dragon de la terre…

Toi, dragon du ciel…

Tout a été fait pour nous opposer mais rien ne nous a empêché de nous…

Dis-moi, crois-tu en la prédestinée ?

Crois-tu que l'on peut aimer quelqu'un avant même de l'avoir rencontr ?

Moi, j'y crois…

Rien que parce que cela m'aura permis de mourir dans tes bras…

Sayonara, Subaru…

Owari


End file.
